Battle Royale +The Resistance + Gunhed = are they connected?
There is no doubt that the movie Hunger Games stole a lot of influence from both Battle Royale and The Resistance, how is there a possibility that these two are connected? Perhaps it wasn't the attention but there are some similarities that connect the dots. And also if one connect them with other movies like Gunhed and Samurai III: Duel at Ganryu Island, then perhaps there is a chance of connection with all four movies in the same universe. Here is the Fan theory. Samurai III: Duel at Ganryu Island: Samurai III: Duel at Ganryu Island Is a 1956 movie taken place at the 12th century. Which takes place on an uninhabited island where two samurais which became the first epic battle royale between two samurais. Since then there has been almost even in the dynasty history known as a samurai Royale battle to be sended to an island to fight their final battles to prove themselves. The years goes by and as the samurai art is fading, the 20th century has probably left the islands for dead, so possible there is a chance during the early 20th century it got inhabitants by immigrated Chinese people. Where we go to the Resistance. The Resistance: The Resistance is a Chinese movie from 2011. Despite the says it takes place in the city of Shichen 1940, the question is where? Shichen is a province or a state or south east China, but there is also in Chinese version it says Shichen City. It could mean that the people who live in the island came from Shichen, made a city in the island and called it Shichen City, since the location is obvious an island there is a chance and since the Japanese started the occupation in the south there is a big they took back the island in 1937. In 1940 when Japanese imperial army became allies with Axis leaders Nazi Germany, the island has been fully controlled by both the Nazis and the Japanese, which explains how a German soldier could visit the island with no problem. Since the island had no military force from the mainland, the Chinese people had been forced to create their own resistance group in the island to protect their people and one American journalist discovered the island by mistake. The Japanese army used the islands inhabitants as fighting tool for their ninjas, until some resistance fighters fought back then more aggression started when the Japanese lost 1500 soldiers against one Chinese called Black Dress Killer. The Black Dress Killer managed to break the alliance between the Nazis and the Japanese and after broke the imperial code the island became isolated and never heard from, perhaps because of the rumor that the island is cursed and became again uninhabited, until present time when the school system and youth society started to collapse in the early 21st century, a new battle began. This time it's not fight with honor or imperial occupation but an society act known as the BR Project. Battle Royale: Battle Royale is a Japanese thriller from 2001 based on an manga about a school class that is sended to the island to kill each other to save the youths future of becoming chaos. However some kids becomes overly aggressive and almost out of control as they were possessed by a vengeful soul, perhaps is the soul of the Black Dress Killer? The last battle Royale winner was a girl, in the look on her face, and her possessed smile, it could be cleared she was attached by an unseen force the broke into her. That spirit could be the Black Dress Killer, since the teacher Takeshi made a painting of a soul survivor girl, perhaps in Takeshis mind a young girl could possess the soul of the last fighter of the island? Since the Killer was responsible for his great grandfathers death! Takeshi the general and Takeshi the teacher are related? There is no proof if they are related, however there is a possibility. Since the teacher is in full Control and the army is obeying him it's obvious they could be connected, and the reason he needs a girl to survive the battle Royale. Why a girl has to be the winner is because the black dress killer was a woman, and since the last winner could not handle the proses, almost all females were granted better weapons then the males, including the lone wolf Mitsuko. However the plan backed fired by one of the girls had a love interest who gave a promise to never let her go. With that promise he succeeded to break the code and Takeshi game was finally over and the boy became the new leader of the islands Resistance. Battle Royale II - Requiem: Battle Royale II is a sequel to Battle Royale made in 2003. The winner of the battle Royale manage to free all BR projects prisoners and create a new Resistance group and conquered the island, however several governments wants full control of the island since it seems appropriate for a battle control. The Resistance is overly powerful and the government is forced to destroy the island. The Resistance manage to escape but again the island is lost, but there will a futuristic battle. Gunhed: Gunhed is a sci-fi from 1989. In the future the world is in need for Tex mexium that can only be found in the cursed battled island however since the bad news of the island the army sent battle robots to fight the final battle. However the robots gets a soul and fight the humans and claiming the island as theirs, the humans leaves the island and the island is forgotten by the world. However the world is in still need of Tex mexium and a group of smugglers are sent to the cursed island, and are forced to fight the robots. The island is uncontrollable and the smugglers are forced to blow up the island once and for all. The end? However this is just a theory, but could this theory be possible or just a fan base? Main Page Cast Characters The Resistance character: who is Xiaoyun? Other Chinese fiction WWII movies that is similar or spin off to The Resistance Location: Tao Hua Dao Island The Resistance Chinese Movie Wiki The Resistance (Chinese film 2011) Wiki The actual events that inspired to make The Resistance movie Posters and DVD cover The Resistance made it to special Screening 17 may 2012 The Resistance Chinese movie, a story about one girl and her fight against an army Category:Battle Royale Category:The Resistance Category:Gunhed Category:Ninja Category:Action Category:Japan Category:China Category:Movies